


Busted!

by genmitsu



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jim is back to patrolling, Kissing, M/M, implied kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genmitsu/pseuds/genmitsu
Summary: Part of the #SixDrabbles challenge.Prompt: "accidentally revealing your secret relationship to the public"
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon
Kudos: 22





	Busted!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Палево](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005805) by [genmitsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genmitsu/pseuds/genmitsu). 



> Original prompt by shugister

“So, how was your day?”

“Terrible, to put it mildly,” Jim sighs, accepting his coffee cup. “I really don’t miss the patrol duties. The detectives have their hands full as it is, and those calls, each more insane than the last…”

“Even more insane than Valeska’s latest gig?” Oswald chuckles.

“Well, it’s different, of course. His acts are usually big and loud, and everyone has to go out there, and it’s a circus alright… And this, well. These are small things, dozens of small cases, and all together they are…”

“Discouraging?” Oswald suggests when Jim pauses.

“Yeah, exactly. It’s like everything we do is futile…” Jim sighs again. “I’m sorry. We don’t have a lot of time to spend together because of this, and now I’m being such a downer.”

“Oh, Jim, don’t be,” Oswald smiles gently. “I’m glad that we get at least this chance to see each other, although, I have to admit, I feel a little uneasy in a police car.”

“At least now you’re sitting in the front and you’re not arrested,” Jim smirks. “But I could put you in handcuffs, if you’d like.”

“Hmm… I think we’ll make this fantasy a reality some other time,” Oswald replies thoughtfully. “How did you end up saddled with this thing though?”

“Well, you know that patrol cops have to be supervised? So they wouldn’t abuse their power, so the procedures would be carried out correctly and everything,” Jim sips his coffee, waiting for Oswald’s nod. “And after the recent run-in with Valeska several supervisors got exposed to his gas and are still recovering in the hospital. And I was one of the few who’d taken this supplementary course at the Academy, so…”

“You ended up shouldering the burden, as usual,” Oswald shakes his head. “Jim, darling… this city doesn’t appreciate you enough.”

He finds Jim’s hand and Jim squeezes it gratefully back.

“But there’s a definite perk in it for me,” Oswald continues with an impish glint in his eyes. Jim raises his eyebrows questioningly. “You look so devastatingly good in a uniform, Jim. Especially right now, without the hat…” He reaches out to ruffle his hair and Jim leans into his touch obediently, accommodatingly. “You’re the most honest and most handsome cop in Gotham…”

“Flatterer,” Jim smirks. “C’mere.”

He puts down his empty cup and pushes the seat further, reaching out to Oswald and embracing him, to kiss him and smile into his lips. Oswald answers him and wraps his arms around Jim’s neck, pressing to him with his whole body, as much as they can in a car. Jim strokes his knee and slowly glides his hand further up.

“So what were you saying about fantasies?” he asks Oswald, sucking his pinkish earlobe into his mouth. “Maybe we could…”

“Jim…” Oswald sighs hotly when Jim’s palm is almost over his crotch. “Please…”

The beginning of the moan is suddenly interrupted by a loud static from the radio.

“D-Detective Gordon!” The dispatcher’s hurried, even frantic voice comes through. “There’s a burglary attempt at Adams street, three-nineteen!”

“Gordon, responding,” Jim replies and hurries to turn off the radio, which is so unfortunately situated on his shoulder. Oswald watches him, his eyes wide.

“Was that…”

“The main frequency, yes,” Jim nods and bites his lip.

“How treacherous!” Oswald laughs nervously. “I didn’t expect it from the GCPD.”

He shakes his head ruefully and looks at Jim, and then - very carefully, so as not to press that damn radio switch again - touches his cheek and kisses him.

“I don’t have any business in that direction, Jim, so I’ll have to go now. Try to not be too late today, alright?” he says and exits the car after Jim nods.

Jim starts driving towards the scene. How many patrol cars are in the field today? How many of them could listen in on their private talk?

Just enough, it turns out, because almost every patrol cop he shows up to supervise has something to say about “fantasies” or “personal liaisons during work hours”, but they quickly shut up under Jim’s heavy gaze. He doesn’t intend to joke around, and the prospect of getting a bad mark in their records makes even the biggest jokers sober up.

Before, Jim would’ve been worried about his reputation, about what others would think. Now he knows that their relationship will be out in the open soon enough, and not everyone will take it well. He doesn’t give a damn. He and Oswald are happy together. They help the city, each in his own way. This should be enough.

When his shift’s over, he doesn’t bother changing.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap of the challenge~
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
